From Fiend To Friend
by rando92
Summary: Frisk tried so many times to save Asriel, and in a desperate, final attempt, he might have actually done it. Read about how Frisk managed to save Goatbro, and the great times the two will have together. Rated T for language, as well as futureproofing.
1. A Happy Ending?

Frisk ran along the purple brick walls of the ruins. He made his way towards the golden flower patch where he first fell into the underground. He wanted to save him, no matter how many resets it took. He wanted him to live. He deserved to live.

Frisk had tried everything to save Asriel, he had thought of every possible solution, no matter how dangerous it was. When none of them worked, he decided to talk to Alphys about it.

* * *

 **Flashback to a previous timeline**

Frisk knocked on the door to Alphys' Laboratory.

"Hey Alph, it's me, Frisk. May I come in?", Frisk shouted at the door.

The door opened and Alphys was on the other side. "F- Frisk, good to see you! C- Come in and take a seat!"

They sat around a small table, decorated with a pot plant and several cups of MTT-Brand instant noodles.

"Alphys, may I ask you about something? Something to do with your old research?", Frisk said with a slightly concerned look on his face.

Alphys seemed to be shocked at the question. She never wanted to have anything to do with the topic of SOUL manipulation after the grotesque experiments with the Amalgamates had failed. But Frisk was always there for her, she couldn't let a friend like him down.

"Uh… I- I…", she gulped and put on a fake smile, "Sure, Frisk. G- Go ahead".

"Is it theoretically possible to give a soulless person part of your SOUL and make them able to feel again? I know it sounds strange, but just don't worry about it. Is it possible?", Frisk inquired.

Frisk could see the amazement on Alphys' face. "Hmm… I remember researching about that t- topic...", she replied. She stood up and walked over to her computer. She opened a folder and typed in a 20-digit password.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Frisk said, glancing over Alphys' shoulder.

Alphys hadn't noticed Frisk behind her, she jumped a bit. "It's my old r- research about s- soul manipulation. Maybe we'll f- find an answer here", she explained.

After looking through the files for what seemed like hours to Frisk, Alphys leaned back in her chair and looked at Frisk.

"THEORETICALLY", she emphasized, "It would be possible for s- someone to part their SOUL and g- give one half to another p- person."

"That's great! How do I- Umm…", Frisk said enthusiastically, nearly giving away his plan. He didn't want Alphys to know what he was trying to do, afraid that she would't tell him out of worry. "How does it work", he finally corrected himself.

"I'll try to explain.", Alphys sighed, "In order for s- someone to give up half their SOUL, t- they would of course have to p- part their SOUL first".

"That seems rather obvious." Frisk complained.

"Yes, but you see:", Alphys explained, "Only a person with abnormal amounts of DETERMINATION c- could part their SOUL, and the r- recipiant too would need huge amounts of it. O- Otherwise the two halves would not b- be able to regenerate, and b- both the donator as well as t- the recipiant would have too w- weak of a SOUL to live with. Eventually they would both d- die."

"I see.", Frisk replied. But he wasn't at all worried. He knew both him and Flowey would survive the procedure, after all they were the beings with the most and second most amounts of DETERMINATION.

"So, how do you part your soul?" Frisk questioned.

"W- Well, this is where the problem lies", Alphys nervously uttered, "I don't know. I have n- no idea"

"Well that's a shame. But thanks for the help anyway, Alph. Say 'Hi' to 'Dyne for me alright?", Frisk said, clearly disappointed.

"Will do.", Alphys replied as Frisk left the lab.

Frisk thought to himself for a while. _There must be a way… There HAS to be a way… I won't abandon him!_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Frisk finally arrived at the flower room. He'd been here many times before, and every time he failed to save him. The one he cared for the most. And there he stood, in the middle of the flower patch. Flowey. He was facing away from Frisk.

But this time would be different. This time Frisk had a plan. A plan that would risk everything. It's either save him now, or never have the chance to do so again. _Alright Frisk, stay calm. This is your last shot. Don't fuck it up._ He walked over to Flowey, his hands were shaking. His knees weak, arms spaghetti. His palms were sweaty.

"Az? It's me, Frisk. Remember?", Frisk hesitantly asked the Flower.

Flowey slowly turned around. He had that wicked grin on his face. Frisk hated it.

"Don't call me that!", he shouted, "I told you to forget about me. I told you to not return. Why are you here and WHAT DO YOU WANT!". His facial expression shifted to an evil smile.

Frisk took a deep breath and exhaled. He held his hands over his chest and exposed his SOUL. _This is it. Stay focused. Make this count._

 **"I want you to kill me."**

It was his plan. His last, desperate plan. He had tried everything, but nothing worked. He was willing to take the risk. He was willing to risk his own life for Asriel. Asriel was the only one Frisk would do it for.

"What?", Floweys maniacal grin vanished. He was obviously not expecting that. He didn't want to hurt people anymore. He just wanted to suffer alone, and forever. For pain and suffering are all the emotions he could experience.

"You heard me." Frisk repeated.

Flowey paused for a second. His evil grin returned to his face, as he remembered what he was.

" **GLADLY!** ", he yelled, summoning forth his pellets. Frisk was prepared. No, he was DETERMINED.

As the ring of pellets pierced Frisk's SOUL he screamed in pain. It was parted in two halves. Frisk rushed forward to flowey with his last energy, his DETERMINATION delaying his death. He pushed one half of his SOUL into himself and the other into Flowey. He heard him screech as Flowey dropped to the ground. Then, everything went black…

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 _HEY everyone. This is my first fic and it's gonna be another one of those "Frisk saves Asriel and they become great friends (possibly more)" fics. I know it's not very original, but I'll still try to give it my all. Its hard to come up with entirely new ideas, seeing as there is just so much great material already out there. I don't expect the story to surpass 10k words, but we'll see how it goes and how people react_ _. Also, I'm sorry for any broken english, it's not my first language. Leave some replies and feel free to give me ideas. Criticism is not only accepted, but also desired (if it's constructive, that is). Next chapter should be out in a few days, as I've already got a plan for it. Just a tad too lazy and tired to do it right now ^^. Thanks for readin' and stay awesome!_


	2. A Recap Of The Past

After what felt like minutes to Frisk, he eventually managed to open his eyes. He was no longer lying next to the patch of flowers in the underground, but instead a warm and cozy bed in a room that was foreign to him. His head was heavy and aching quite badly. _What happened? Where am I?_ Frisk looked around the room.

There was sunlight shining through the blinds. _This must mean that I'm at the surface._ There was a desk and a cupboard, as well as another bed across the room from him, it was empty however. _Perhaps they had already gotten up? What time is it?_ He slowly moved his head to the bedside table. The alarm clock read 7:50 AM. Frisk had no clue what day it was. _All I can remember is that I went unconcious after that whole SOUL ordeal… Was I successful, did I save him?_ His inner monologue was cut short when someone opened the door to the room.

It was Asriel. He did it. After so many failed attempts to save his furry friend, he managed to succeed. Asriel looked at Frisk, dumbstruck. He just stood there.

"A- Asriel?", Frisk muttered, he was still feeling quite exhausted. He managed to put on a faint smile however.

There was a short moment of silence, then Asriel ran to Frisk. There were tears welling up in his eyes.

"Frisk!", he shouted. Asriel was overjoyed.

He went in to hug Frisk in a tight embrace.

"Frisk you're alive! You're alive! I thought you'd never wake up!"

He buried his face in Frisk's chest. He was now crying, tears of joy were wettening Frisk's purple and blue sweater.

Frisk was so happy to see Asriel alive and well. His eyes were starting to glisten a bit. Then it got to him. _He thought I'd never wake up… How long was I out?!_

"Asriel…", Frisk whispered, "How long have I been unconcious for?"

Asriel lifted his face off Frisks chest. He was regaining his composure and wiped his tears away. He sat down at the side of Frisk's bed and put on a friendly smile. His eyes were still watery.

"Frisk, it's been a year.", he replied.

Frisk was shocked. How could it have been a year? An entire year? It felt like minutes to him after all.

"A year?!", Frisk yelled, sitting up in his bed.

Asriel grabbed his shoulder and softly pushed him back onto the bed.

"Yes, Frisk, a year.", he repeated, "But don't worry. I'll explain everything to you when we get the time. For now you should get some rest. You must be thirsty! I'll go get you a glass of water." He smiled. Asriel was so happy his friend was well.

And with that he shot out of the room. Frisk could hear him shout "Mom! Dad! Frisk woke up!" through the entire house.

 _A year… How much have I missed?_

A few minutes passed and Asriel came back with a glass of water in hand. Toriel and Asgore were behind him. Asriel slipped a hand under Frisks back and helped him sit up right. He handed him the glass of water, and Frisk took a swig. He put the glass on the nightstand.

Toriel's eyes were glistening.

"My child! Are you alright? How do you feel?", She went in to hug frisk tightly.

"Frisk. I cannot possibly thank you enough for all you have done for our family. For all you have done for monsterkind.", Asgore said in his deep, soothing voice. He too went in and put his arms around frisk.

"Thanks mom and dad.", Asgores and Toriels ears twitched when Frisk called them mom and dad, "I'll be alright. If you don't hug me to death, that is, Asgore." Frisk smiled faintly. Asgore had squeezed him so tightly that the air fled his lungs.

"Sorry, Frisk", Asgore said. He let go of Frisk and put on an awkward smile. It was the best he could manage. "We're all just so happy to see you."

"Frisk! How about you come downstairs and have some breakfast with us. You must be hungry! Mom made her famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie!", Asriel proposed.

"Sounds great! I'll be right with you guys. Just give me a minute.", Frisk replied.

The Dreemurrs made their way downstairs, and Frisk followed shortly after.

* * *

Frisk, Asriel and Asgore sat down at the table whilst Toriel got the pie. Asriel sat next to Frisk. He glared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm glad you're back Frisk. It was hard looking at your unconcious body every time I went to sleep, uncertain if you'd ever wake up again" And there they were again, the tears. "I was so worried that-" Asriels words were cut short when Frisk went in to hug the goat kid.

"I'm just happy you're here Az. You don't even know how hard I tried to get you back." Frisk whispered. He too was tearing up again.

Asgore just uttered a silent "Awww…" as Toriel brought the pie to the table.

She handed out a piece to everyone and took a seat next to Asgore. They all munched on the pie.

"This is delicious Tori. As good as ever.", Asgore complimented.

"Thanks Gorey. Love you.", she replied, blushing a bit.

"Wait, are you two-?", Frisk questioned curiously. He wasn't used to Asgore and Toriel flirting.

"Yeah. They made up like 2 weeks ago.", Asriel explained to Frisk.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear!", Frisk exclaimed loudly. He was happy to see that the two found each other again.

They had some smalltalk and ate their pie. When everyone was done, there was a moment of silence.

"So, Frisk, I think we all have some explaining to do.", Toriel broke the silence.

She went on. "We were all waiting for you in New Home back in the underground, but after you didn't return for hours we all got worried, so we all decided to spread out to find you. After a couple hours of searching Sans called me on my cellphone. 'Come to the ruins right now.' He told me. He was quite worried. I asked him what he saw, but he just told me that I had to see it myself to believe it. So we all grouped up at the entrance to the ruins and went inside. When we reached the flower bed at the very start, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw you, Frisk, lying on the ground, unconcious, and then I saw him.", she pointed at her son, "I almost fainted. I thought he was dead. We all did", a single tear rolled down her cheek. Asgore wiped it away, but she started crying. Asgore hugged her, as he continued explaining the situation.

"Asriel was shaking you vigorously. He was bawling. 'Frisk! Wake up!' he kept shouting." Asriel looked at Frisk and blushed a bit. Frisk replied with a warm smile and a ruffle of his head fur. Asgore giggled a little, which sounded quite funny due to his low tone. He continued to explain. "Anyway, after we got the little guy to stop crying, I lifted you onto my shoulders, and we all set out for the surface. I took over your role as ambassador, as you were still unconcious. After the arguments had finished, human- and monsterkind came to a consensus. There would be peace between the two races, for now and always. Monsterkind started to integrate into humanity, and was soon just another race on the planet. There is still the racism though.", Asgore sighed, "But I believe there's nothing we can do about that.". Toriel had stopped crying by now.

Asriel picked up from there. "So after the peace treaty every monster family was supplied with a house to live in and a generous amount of human money, as compensation for the crimes that mankind has committed against monsters. A few more months passed and every monster integrated into society. After the summer break I'm gonna go to middle school, Mom already enrolled me there. She is also the headmistress of an elementary school here in town, and Dad opened his own flower shop, which was always his dream." Frisk looked at Asgore and giggled. Asgore just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Sans works as a magics teacher at Mom's school and Pap managed to get a job as a chef in a five star restaurant out of town. Undnye owns a gym and Alphys is employed as a science teacher at the local university. Oh, and also they got married a few weeks back, we're all really happy for them!", Asriel laughed happily. He looked at Frisk.

"So, Frisk, wanna go watch some TV or somethin?", he smiled warmly and put a hand on Frisks shoudler. "I still have to tell you something kind of important."

Frisk looked quite overwhelmed after all the information he'd just aquired. "Sure! Um… where's the living room?", he replied.

"Oh of course, silly me! Here, I'll show you around the house first.", Asriel chuckled. He grabbed Frisk by the hand and jumped up from his chair. They ran up the stairs.

Toriel looked at her cellphone, then she faced Asgore. "Oh dear, Gorey. It's already 9:30. We'll be late for the movie!". Toriel and Asgore agreed to meet up with Sans at Papyrus at the movie theater at 10 AM. They all wanted to see the new _Pirates of the Caribbean_ film.

"Well we better get going then.", Asgore replied. "We wouldn't want to leave them waiting, would we?". He chuckled.

"Kids! We're going out to see a movie with your uncle and aunt! We'll be back in about three hours!", Asgore shouted.

Frisk and Asriel finished their house tour and made their way downstairs again.

"Alright Dad. Love you!", Asriel replied.

"Love you kids. See you."

"Goodbye my children."

They made their way out the door. Frisk and Asriel sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Who were they talking about?", Frisk inquired. He didn't know who his parents meant when they said 'uncle and aunt'.

"Oh, that's Sans and Pap. They've pretty much been my uncle and aunt since we've been on the surface.", he explained. He turned down the volume of the television. "So, Frisk, here is what I wanted to tell you about."

"When we moved in here about one month after we arrived at the surface, we were worried that you still hadn't woken up, so we called Alphys in for help."

Asriel turned towards Frisk. Tears started to form in Asriels eyes.

"She… She told us you weren't going to survive, because your SOUL was too weak, and you were lacking the DETERMINATION to regenerate it yourself, like I did." Asriel started to sob a bit. He remembered how he felt when Alphys told him. He was devestated and scared. He didn't want to lose Frisk. Frisk looked deeply worried. He put a hand on Asriels shoulder and tried to smile. He felt so close to Az.

"So when she said that, I knew that I had to do something. So every night I secretly used the little magic knowledge I had in order to heal your SOUL."

He sobbed even more.

"It took a while, but my magic managed to gradually heal you SOUL." He smiled a little. "But there was a slight problem that I hadn't quite thought through. As you know, Human SOULs are made of DETERMINATION, while monster SOULs are made of magic."

Frisk started to see what Az was getting at.

"Frisk." He said in between sobs. "Your SOUL is part monster, and mine is part human."

Frisk was a bit surprised, though he saw it coming.

"To be more precise,", Asriel added, "you have half of my SOUL and I have half of yours." He stopped sobbing and wiped his tears away. He seemed… oddly happy, but also somewhat sad.

Frisk didn't see that coming, though. Now he knew why he felt so close to Az. He was literally half of Az, and Az was half of him.

"So… You saved my life?" Frisk sobbed. A tear was forming in his eye. A tear of happiness.

"I guess." Asriel sheepishly answered. "But I couldn't have saved you, if you hadn't saved me." There was a short pause, and a tear rolled down Frisk's cheek.

"Thank you Frisk. Thank you so much." Asriel was now also crying tears of joy. Frisk grabbed Asriel and pulled him into a hug, which Asriel returned. They quietly sobbed into each others shoulders until Asriel broke the silence.

"Ha… Ha… I don't want to let go"

Frisk let go and angled his mouth into a smile.

"I've heard that before.", He said, and started chuckling.

Az didn't exactly know what he meant, but he went with it and started chuckling too. After a while they were both laughing as if they heard the funniest joke in the world. The laughing settled down and Az turned the volume of the TV back up. They both leaned back in the couch and watched Mettatons talkshow, laughing at the funny robot every now end then. Then it struck Frisk.

"Wait…", he exclaimed, "If my soul is half Monster… Does that mean I can use magic?!"

Az giggled at the question, as if he expected it.

"Yes, Frisk, that does in fact mean that you can use magic." He grinned at Frisk.

"Wow! That's awesome! You have to show me how it works some time!"

Frisk was excited like a little kid. He always wanted to use magic. It was so cool to him.

"Don't worry, I will. But not today. We'll do it another time.", Az promised.

They had some smalltalk and fooled around.

This went on for a couple of hours, until their parents returned.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 _Well that's chapter two. Took me two hours to write, and I enjoyed every second of it. Just FYI, Frisk and Az are both sixteen years old at this point in the story. The school system doesn't really matter just yet, but in case there is any confusion: It's the German/Austrian system. Thank you very, very much to all my readers, it means a lot. I'll see you in the next chapter! Shouldn't be too long of a wait._


	3. Painful Memories

**Authors note:**

 _I just want to say: The first few hundred words of this chapter are written quite badly. I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't find a better way to join this chapter up with the last. The other 95% are quite enjoyable though (in my opinion). So please, do enjoy! (Also we get our first real Asriel x Frisk interaction)_

* * *

"Kids, we're back!", Asgore shouted, "Sans and Papyrus came along too."

Frisks eyes widened. He couldn't wait to see the Skelebros again. He shot up and ran into the foyer where he was greeted by Sans.

"hey kiddo, long time no see, huh? say, you ever heard of updogg?"

Frisk looked confused.

"What's updogg?"

Sans started to chuckle, and Frisk realized what he had just said.

"not much, you?"

"God damnit Sans." They both started laughing and hugged each other.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL!"

Frisk let go of Sans. He turned to Papyrus and smiled. Pap had one hand on his hip, and the other on his chest, his body language expressing just how great he was.

"Good to see you too, Pap.", Frisk said.

"i saw what you did for bucko over there." Sans pointed a bony finger at Asriel who was still watching TV. "i always knew you were a good kid, but to save another ones life while risking your own,", he sighed and smiled, "you really got it in you, pal."

"Thanks uncle Sans.", Frisk replied sheepishly.

"how about i take you two out for lunch at grillby's? he opened a new restauraunt here in town, and we still have to **ketchup** on some stuff."

Sans winked. Frisk couldn't help but to laugh at the bad pun. He hadn't heard one in a while. Papyrus just seemed to be annoyed.

"Sure thing,", Frisk agreed, "i'll go get Az!"

Frisk walked into the living room. He found Asriel lazily lying on the couch with his head turned towards the TV and his feet on the headrest.

"Hey lazygoat!" Frisk grabbed a pillow and playfully lobbed it at Asriels head. He didn't seem amused. "Wanna go grab lunch at Grillby's? Uncle Sans invited us."

Asriels sleepiness vanished in an instant as he sprung up from the couch.

"Heck yeah!", he shouted excitedly, "I haven't been to Grillby's in ages."

They ran upstairs and into their room to get dressed. Asriel had a wardrobe filled with yellow and green striped sweaters, as well as black shorts, and Frisk had one with purple and blue striped sweaters and blue shorts.

"Don't you think we should go clothes shopping some time?", Frisk asked Asriel.

"Definitely."

They chuckled and got dressed with what clothes they had and met up with Sans downstairs.

"alright, we ready? let's get in the car."

* * *

Sans recently got his driving license along with Papyrus, allthough Papyrus insists to walk whenever he can. He doesn't like driving all that much.

During the drive to Grillby's Sans informed Frisk on what he'd been up to while he was comatose, of course dropping the occasional pun. He never failed to make people laugh with his puns, even though Papyrus thought they were horrible.

They arrived at Grillby's and took a seat at the bar.

"so, burger or fries?", Sans asked the young teens.

"Burger!", they both replied in unison.

Grillby walked over to his new customers. He was wearing his usual wardrobe, a tuxedo with a bowtie and his rectangular glasses.

"Afternoon Sans, what can I get you today?"

"i'll have two orders of burg for these two and the usual bottle of ketchup, just put it on my tab."

Grillby sighed and seemed annoyed. He had a feeling Sans was never going to pay off his tab.

"Very well, I'll be right back with the food. You can grab the ketchup yourself.", Grillby said and walked into the kitchen behind the bar.

Sans winked at him and lifted his left hand, a flame appeared in his left eyesocket, burning a bright cyan color. Magically, a bottle of ketchup made its way from a drawer behind the countertop towards Sans and right into his mouth.

Asriel wasn't surprised by the sight. He'd seen Sans use blue magic on many accounts before. He was a magics teacher after all. Frisk, however, didn't know Sans had such powers. Or did he? Then his memories came flooding back into his mind. He rememberd the fight with Sans, how he was posessed by Chara, unable to execute his own actions. He remembered how he was slaughtered countless times by the skeleton sitting next to him right this second. He vividly recalled the feeling of having murdered everyone he loved, without actually being able to protest. His train of thought was interrupted by Sans' voice.

"kiddo, you alright? why aintcha eatin'?"

Sans worryingly placed a bony hand on Frisks shoulder, which caused him to stop emptily staring into the void and snap back into reality. Frisk shot up straight from the barstool and violently shook Sans' hand off of his shoulder.

"Get away from me you murderer!", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sans was shocked, his jaw dropped open slightly as his pupils disappeared. Asriel stopped eating his burger, which arrived while Frisk was daydreaming, and looked at Frisk with confused eyes. Frisk looked around only to see that the entire restaurant had gotten quiet and stared right at him, including Grillby. He realized what he had just said. Unable to process the situation, he just stood there noticing the rather awkward silence. He spoke up after a few seconds, only to find incoherent ramblings making their way out of his mouth.

"Uhh… I- I…. Uhm… I was… Err…"

"there's been a misunderstanding and i'm sorry, don't worry about it, everyone.", Sans explained and the restaurant returned to its usual noise level.

Frisk was nervously shaking and sat back down. Sans leaned in towards Frisks ear and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"what the fuck was that about, kid?", he whispered with a distinct tone of anger in his voice.

"W- We'll talk about it when we g- get back home", Frisk stuttered. He was clearly intimidated by Sans.

"damn right we will"

* * *

The next couple of minutes were rather unpleasant for the three of them. They just sat there eating their burgers and drinking their ketchup, not a single word being uttered in the process. The car drive back home was also quite uncomfortable to witness. When they finally arrived back home after a car ride that took mere minutes, but seemed like it took hours, Frisk asked Sans to meet him in his room. When they had the room for themselves, Frisk started talking.

"Sans, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Let's get straight to the point. Do you have any memory of me killing everyone in the underground, including yourself?"

"i have no clue what you're talking abo-"

He was promptly interrupted by Frisk.

"I know that you have knowledge of every possible timeline. Those that didn't happen, those that did as well as those that are YET to happen. So I'm asking again, do you know of anything like that ever having happened."

There was a brief silence. Then, Sans' pupils receeded into his eyesockets and he started talking.

"the genocide run. i know exactly what you did. but that's not important, that's another timeline. that's not the you that matters."

"But here's where you're wrong Sans."

Sans prepared for the worst. The cyan flame in his eye returned as he lifted Frisk into the air.

"Sans! What the hell are you doing! Let me go!", Frisk yelled frantically.

"you just confessed to being the same murderous motherfucker that killed my brother and everyone else in another timeline! why should i not kill you right now!" Sans summoned a Gasterblaster and pointed it right at Frisk.

"That's not what I meant, I swear! Let me explain!", Frisk cried out.

Sans let go of Frisk and dropped him back onto this bed, he was still weary of every action Frisk made.

"What I meant to say was, that it wasn't me. Technically anyway. I had no control of my actions.", Frisk explained. He was panting heavily and his heart was racing. He thought Sans was going to kill him for his poor choice of words.

"what do you mean?" Sans replied, confused. His flame died out and his white pupils returned.

"I was posessed by Chara, the first human child that fell into the underground. She wanted revenge for what Asriel did to her. After he foiled her devilish plan to kill mankind, causing them both to die, she wanted revenge on Asriel. I happened to be the perfect host for her, and so I fell victim to her demonic undoings. Everything I did in that timeline, Sans, it wasn't really me, but her. All I could do is watch as she killed everyone I loved." Frisks eyes were starting to glisten. "When she arrived at you, though, she was finally stopped, however her DETERMINATION enabled her to SAVE and LOAD, which meant she couldn't really be stopped, just delayed. I had lost all hope."

Tears started to roll down Frisks cheeck as he recalled the horrible events. They collected at his chin and dropping down onto his sweater. Sans looked affected. He gently rested his hand on Frisks thigh.

"Sans…", Frisk muttered out in between sobs and sniffs, "Every time you used an attack on her, it wasn't her who felt the horrific pain, but me."

They both went silent. All you could hear in the room now was Frisks quiet sobbing.

"is that why you called me a murderer?", Sans asked understandingly.

Frisk nodded. "When you used your blue magic at the restaurant today, I remembered what you were capable of. The pain that I experienced. It all came back. I'm sorry Sans."

Sans gently patted his head and threw him a smile.

"don't be, kid. it's not your fault. i'm sorry for reacting that way."

Asriel walked into the room.

"Frisk are you okay? I heard you crying." He was worried about his friend, he hated it when Frisk was sad. Frisk wiped his tears away and smiled at Asriel.

"Don't worry about it Az, me and Sans just had a **bone** to pick."

Sans and Frisk both laughed at the pun. Asriel rolled his eyes and started laughing with them.

"alright kids, it's getting late. i don't wan't papyrus getting worried that im not home yet. last time i got home late he cried and called undyne, heh."

It was now five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Alright uncle Sans, see you.", said Asriel.

"Bye Sans.", Frisk added.

Sans went down the stairs, said goodbye to Toriel and Asgore and made his way home.

* * *

"So,", Asriel curiously asked, "what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing that should concern you.", Frisk replied, smiling.

"But what if it does?", Asriel returned the smile.

"Well, too bad I guess." Frisk shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I have to tickle the answer out of you?" Asriel teasingly made his way towards Frisk.

"Wha-? Hey! Get away from me!"

But it was too late. Asriel leapt onto Frisk and locked him down by scissoring Frisks torso between his thighs. He started tickling Frisk furiously.

"Hahah! Az! Stop, I'm ticklish! Hahaha!" Frisk laughed so hard, his eyes were starting to water.

"That's the point! It wouldn't be any fun if you- BAAAAAH", Asriel bleated due to Frisk returning fire. They both stopped for a second.

"Did you just… bleat?", Frisk started laughing uncontrollably, "I didn't even know you could do that."

The fur on Asriels cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Well what did you expect, sherlock. I'm an anthropomorphic **goat**." Asriel grinned sheepishly.

"That was so cute!" Frisk said, gasping for air.

Asriels ears twitched. He liked Frisk, so the compliment made him feel a little warm inside. He stared deep into Frisks eyes, who was still giggling away. They were a beautiful hazel color, with strings of black around the iris, still glistening from the tears he had shed earlier. Frisk stopped giggling and also stared deep into Asriels eyes. They were a gorgeous magenta color, with a light shade of red mixed into it. After a few seconds of staring they realized what they had been doing, and what position they were in. Their faces both turned a deep crimson. Asriel quickly got off of Frisk and laughed awkwardly.

"Uhm… wanna go watch TV?" He asked Frisk, attempting to divert from the rather awkward atmosphere.

"Sure. I believe Mettatons cooking show is on right now!"

They both hurried their way downstairs and into the living room. They started to sink into their own thoughts.

* * *

 _Man that was awkward… I've never had my heart race like that before. Az, he's my brother… It'd be wrong to have such feelings for him, wouldn't it?_

 _Frisk… His eyes looked so beautiful. Man I'm fucked up, he's my sibling, and he's a guy! I shouldn't feel that way around him, should I?_

After their inner ramblings, they both leaned back and enjoyed Mettatons program, talking about a thing or two every now and then. A few hours went by and their mom called for dinner.

"Children, dinner is ready! Your father helped me bake snail pie to celebrate Frisks return!"

* * *

Within the blink of an eye Asriel was out of the living room and in the kitchen. He loved snail pie, maybe even a little more that Toriels CB-pie. Sadly for him, his mother didn't make it that often, as the snails would have to be manually collected from the forest behind their house. That's why snail pie would only be served on special occasions. Frisk, however, wasn't the biggest fan of it. During the time he spent eating snail pie in alternate timelines he got so used to the taste that his stomach doesn't churn at it anymore, there are numerous foods he prefers though. He still remembers the first time he ate it. It tasted so salty and horrible, he had to throw up right after swallowing a small piece.

They sat down at the kitchen table and had their dinner. Asgore finished it first, followed by Asriel shortly after.

"You have a lot to learn, young padawan.", Asgore taunted his son and laughed at him lovingly.

Asgore and Asriel would always have a race to see who could finish their piece of snail pie first.

Frisk was barely half way done when the others were already finished.

"So, Frisk,", Toriel started a conversation, "as you know summer break is over in a month, which means you're going to have to go to school."

Frisk nodded.

"I've decided to enroll you at the same school Asriel attends but not in the same class beca-" She was cut off by Frisk.

"What?! Why!", he shouted. Frisk was clearly not agreeing with his mothers choices.

"Well seeing as you already spend the whole day together, I didn't want you to get on each others nerves! It could impact your grades."

"Mom that's ridiculous. School would be so much more enjoyable if me and Frisk attended the same class. We could help each other study!" Asriel sided with his brother.

"Alright then, I didn't know you two were in love." She taunted them and giggled. Asgore chuckled at the accusation.

"Mom!" Frisk and Asriel both shouted in unison, annoyed at their mothers statement. They were both slightly blushing. Not enough for their mother to see, but enough for themselves to know.

"Gorey, what do you think?" Toriel looked at her husband.

"Well, Tori, if they want to go to class together, why shouldn't they? Asriel has a point, they could help each other study."

"Hm. I guess I'm outmatched! I'll re-enroll you tomorrow and make sure you get placed in the same class as Asriel. Is that alright for you two?"

They both nodded.

They all stood up and cleaned up the table, putting the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

"Alright kids, we're going to bed early today. Try to be quiet, please." Asgore said. "Lights out at eleven, alright?"

They both nodded again.

"Good night kids, love you."

* * *

They told their parents goodnight and watched TV until 10 PM. Afterwards, they each had a shower. They talked about various topics until 11 PM, which is when they turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 _The first 20% of this chapter took me about as long to write as the other 80%. I don't know why, but I really had difficulty with them. They should still be readable, though. I'm going to use this authors note to briefly explain the school system im going with:_

 _There's 4 years of elementary school, which you start to attend when you turn 6 years old._

 _Then, there's 4 years of middleschool;_

 _Followed by 5 years of high school._

 _At the end you do you finals and you get a diploma._

 _There's a class for each year, and each class has several parallel classes._

 _For example, Asriel attends the 3a class of middle school, however Toriel wanted to enroll Frisk in class 3b. They would still attend the same class, but be in different classrooms at all times, meaning they would never see each other during the lessons._

 _Every class has a set timetable of various subjects (eg. Maths, Science, PE, etc.) which every student in that class attends together. (Except for when there's a group split. We won't worry about that though because the split happens so that half the class is in group A while the other is in group B. The students in the class are listed alphabetically by their surnames, and because Asriel and Frisk both share the surname Dreemurr, we could give two shits about group splitting. =) )_

 _Hope that cleared some things up. Leave a review telling me whether you like/don't like the story and why! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	4. Nightmares And Magic

Frisk slowly opened his eyes. It was pitchblack, nothing around him but darkness. _What? Where am I?_ He spotted a faint glimmer of white way in the distance. Frisk decided to carefully make his way there, setting one foot after the other. As he got closer to the white dot he could make out more features. It was wearing a greenish sweater and had long, fluffy ears. _Asriel!_ , he thought to himself, his cautious steps turning into a hasted sprint. But as he inched his way towards him even more, he started hearing faint sobbing from the goat monster. Asriel was kneeling on the floor, facing away from Frisk.

"Asriel, what's wrong? Where are we?"

Asriel turned his head and looked back at Frisk.

"Help… me…", he whimpered between sobs.

Frisk had a horrible feeling about this. Then, Asriel turned his body around. Frisk froze in place and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

Asriel firmly pressed his paws agains his abdomen. He was bleeding heavily and his fur was stained a saturated red color, his belly was sliced open. He cried out in terror.

"Frisk! **Please** help me!"

Frisk couldn't move his body. He was petrified. He tried to speak, but there was no more room for words. Asriel twitched and let out a pained gasp as a knife protruded from his chest, right where his heart is. The knife slid out of his back as he dropped to the ground and crumbled to dust. Something was standing behind Asriel, wiping off the blood and dust from their knife. There are no words to describe how Frisk felt at that moment.

The creature spoke, in a distorted, raspy voice.

"He's always been such a crybaby.", the creatures eyes glowed a faint red and a twisted smile was sat upon its face.

Frisk finally found the strength to speak, however his speech was more like a terrified stutter. "Y- you killed him… Asriel… Who are you?"

The creature chuckled sadistically. "Don't you remember me, Frisky? Don't you remember what your own sister looks like?"

Frisk was struck with realization.

 _Chara._

"Why did you do this? What are you doing here, wherever this is?", Frisk felt a shudder travel down his spine.

"It's quite simple.", Chara grinned, "Revenge."

"F- for what?"

"My death, silly!", she taunted Frisk, "I sacrificed myself for a greater cause, but Azzy over there deemed it a good idea to foil my plan, letting my sacrifice go invain." She pointed the tip of the knife to the pile of dust that was once Asriel.

"And guess what, Frisky."

Chara looked at Frisk. She lifted her knife into the air as her eyes glowed a bright crimson.

" **You're next!** "

She laughed maniacally and sprinted towards the still petrified Frisk.

" **Go on! Cry for help, I dare you!** ", she roared.

"HEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!", Frisk yelled at the top of his lungs and started crying. Chara stopped in front of Frisk, inches away from his Face. There was a brief silence.

" **…but nobody came.** "

She swung the knife and rammed it right into Frisk's chest.

* * *

" **NOOOOO-!** ", Frisk shouted at the top of his lungs, but was stopped when he felt a furry paw cover his mouth. Frisk was back in his bedroom, it was 2 AM. Asriel stood right beside his bed.

"Shhhhh. I'm here for you, Frisk. You're okay now.", he whispered calmingly, "I'll let go, but don't scream, alright?". Asriel smiled consolingly.

Frisk nodded his head. Asriel removed his paw from Frisks mouth and gently pushed him on his back. Asriel sat down on the bed, facing Frisk. Frisk was sweating and panting heavily from his nightmare.

"Did you have a nightmare?", Asriel asked, still whispering.

Frisk nodded again, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Frisk tried to say yes, but he started bawling instead. Asriel leaned in towards Frisk and wrapped his arms around his frame, pulling him up into a sitting position. He gently patted the back of Frisks head with his right paw while gently rubbing his back with the other. Frisk returned the loving embrace from Asriel and nestled his head into his neck. It was so soft and warm. Tears were pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. Frisk had never been so happy Asriel was here for him.

"Shhhh… Its okay, its alright… Let it out.", Asriel whispered, continuing the motions with his paws.

This went on for a few minutes, when Frisk broke the embrace. Asriels neck fur looked like he just had a shower, but he didn't mind.

"I saw Chara… She killed you out of vengeance and then she-"

Frisk was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He instinctively moved his hand to his chest, uttering a quick, pained whimper.

"Are you alright, Frisk?", Asriel asked with a concerned facial expression.

"I- I'm fine. Just a little bit shaken up, that's it.", he replied. Frisk tried his best to smile.

"So you had a nightmare about Chara, huh? I'll talk to mom about it tomorrow, for now we sould try to get some more rest."

Asriel stood up and walked back to his bed on the other side of the room. He stopped half way and turned around to look at Frisk.

"Uh… Frisk?"

"Yes, Asriel?"

Frisk was already wrapped up in his blanket, trying to go back to sleep.

"You know…", Asriel started, "When I had nightmares as a kid, mom would always sleep next to me in bed and the nightmares stopped."

Asriel twiddled his thumbs.

"And…?", Frisk replied.

Frisk knew exactly where Asriel was getting at, but he was to shy to ask him himself.

"And I thought, you know… Maybe if we share a bed for the night, you won't get any more nightmares.", Asriel murmured sheepishly.

There was a brief silence in the room.

"If you don't want to, that's fine though. Goodnight bro.", Asriel said and made his way back to his bed disappointed, but he was interrupted by Frisks voice.

"I think I'd like that.", He said. Luckily for him, the room was pitchblack. Frisks face was red like a tomato.

And without any more words Asriel trotted over to Frisk and crawled under the bedsheets with him. Their faces both a deep crimson, but they enjoyed the moment nonetheless.

 _That horrible nightmare was totally worth it._

Frisk could feel the warm, steady breaths of his brother on the back of his neck. He felt so safe with Az right beside him he fell asleep within mere minutes.

Asriel made sure Frisk was sound asleep before carefully wrapping an arm around his torso and closing the gap between them. He was so satisfied with the position they was in he drifted off into sleep within seconds. The two had sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Frisk was woken up by the wonderful aroma of cinnnamon-butterscotch pie, Asriel had already gotten out of bed. Frisk got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Asriel was sitting at the table, munching on a piece of pie.

"Hey Frisk.", Asriel said.

"Good morning, my child.", he was greeted by Toriel.

"Morning mom, morning Az.", he replied and smiled.

"Asriel told me about the nightmare you had last night involving Chara. I called Alphys a soon as I heard. I don't want to take chances with that demonic child."

"Oh.", Frisk said surprised, "What did she say?"

"She told me that it might be a sign you have PTSD, have you had any troubles with your past lately?"

Frisk remembered the little incident with Sans from yesterday.

"Actually, yeah.", Frisk replied, "There was that one time when I remembered my past with Chara." Frisk didn't want to get into too much detail. His traumatic past is nothing his mother should be concerned about.

"I understand.", Toriel furrowed her eyebrows, "Alphys warned me that this might happen.", she paused for a moment, "You see, as much as it pains me to say this, Chara is still with you, no matter how faint her presence is. Alphys explained to me that Charas spirit is attracted to bad memories, so when you experienced this flashback, she left her dormant state for a moment."

Frisk didn't quite get it.

"What exactly does this mean?"

"It means that everytime you experience negative emotions, such as grief or heartbreak, Chara enters you subconciousness, making her able to torment you from within. However, as you get older and your SOUL strengthens, she won't be able to gain control over your mind anymore. The bottom line is: Try not to experience negative emotions too much for a few years, and your nightmares will stop eventually."

Frisk sighed in relief. He was happy Chara wouldn't be able to return to the world of the living. He didn't mind the nightmares that much anyway, as long as Asriel was there for him. He sat down at the table with Asriel and had his breakfast.

"Hey Frisk,", said Asriel, "how about we go outside and practise some magic? I'm sure a bit of pre-knowledge wouldn't hurt before you take lessons at school."

Frisk had completely forgotten about that. Him being able to use magic also meant that he was obliged to take it as an optional subject in class.

"Uh... Sure, but… I've never done it before."

"That's why I'm gonna teach you!", Asriel said enthusiastically. He grabbed Frisks hand and dragged him outside into the backyard.

* * *

"So,", Asriel started to talk and Frisk listened carefully, "there's a little bit of basic knowledge about magic you should get familiar with before you start flinging fireballs around. There's two main types of magic, each of them divided into several subcategories. The first main type is constructive magic. Constructive magic focuses on helping yourself and others. It is split into red magic used for healing and pink magic used for defending."

Asriel stretched out his hand, a little spark formed in his paw. He smiled playfully and looked right at Frisk.

"This will sting a little."

He lobbed the spark at Frisks arm, leaving a slight burn mark.

"Ow!", Frisk growled, "What was that for!?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you."

Asriels paw glowed a faint red. He placed it on Frisks wound. _This tickles._ Asriel lifted his paw and shouted "Ta-da!". The burn mark was gone. Frisk looked at Asriel in astonishment.

"Wow. That's actually pretty coo- OW!"

He was interrupted when Asriel threw another ember at Frisks arm.

"God damnit Az I got it the first time!", Frisk ranted.

"Now it's your turn!", Asriel giggled, "Take a deep breath and imagine someone you really care for about to die, his life depending on you healing his wounds."

Frisk didn't say it, but he thought of Asriel. Frisks hand began to glow a dimm red, almost undetectable to the naked eye. He concentrated hard and the dimness slowly got brighter.

"Great job! Now touch you wound.", Asriel praised Frisk.

Frisks hand made contact with his skin. The tickling sensation returned, and his wound was healed. _Wow. That's easier than I thought!_

"Alright, next up: Pink magic! I'll throw an ember at you again, and you'll try to deflect it. Imagine yourself standing behind a thick, steel wall, able to stop bullets."

Asriel prepared a small spark in his hand, ready to throw it at Frisk. Meanwhile, Frisks hands lit up a bright pink color.

"Very good! Now make a circular motion with your arms, as if you were drawing a shield in front of you."

Frisk moved his arms and a thin, translucent pink wall appeared in front of him, deflecting Asriels spark.

"Wow, Frisk, you're a natural! It took me a few days to get the shield to work!", Asriel complimented Frisk.

Frisk seemed satisfied with himself.

"So, what's next, Az?"

"Next up is the second type of magic: Destructive magic. As you might be able to tell, destructive magic is used to harm others. It's no toy, Frisk, keep that in mind. If you play with destructive magic and you make a mistake, you could seriously injure others. Caught that?", Asriel warned with a serious tone.

Frisk nodded.

"Alright, destructive magic is categorized into orange magic, used to make fire, blue magic, used to manipulate gravity, and white magic, used to summon objects. There's also green magic, used for teleportation, but I don't actually know anybody who's capable of using it, so we'll ignore it for the time being. Sadly, I'm not really that good at magic yet, so I'll only be able to teach you the basics of fire magic."

"That's alright. I probably wouldn't be able to do the others anyway."

"You'll want to start off by clearing your mind. A clear mind is a prerequisite for any kind of destructive magic. Next, imagine a small flame, like the one of a tealight candle. Nothing **more** , nothing **less**. When you got that, concentrate all you energy into your hand."

Frisk took a deep breath and reached out his hand. He closed his eyes and thought of a candle, the small flame mesmerizingly dancing from left to right. He felt his hand get warmer, and suddenly there was a flame! His eyes darted open, but as he was about to shout in excitement, the flame dropped down right on his hand and burnt his palm.

"Ouch, shit!", he yelled and pulled his hand away.

Asriel came closer and held his hand, his paw glowing a bright red.

"Don't worry if you don't get it the first time.", Asriel encouraged Frisk, "Destructive magic is much harder to master than constructive magic."

He smiled at Frisk and took a few staps backwards.

"Try again, but stay focused this time."

Frisk repeated the process and managed to get a fire burning in his hand again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked a the tiny flame, not bigger than half an inch.

"Fantastic! Now throw it at me."

"B- but wouldn't I burn you?"

Asriels hands glowed a bright pink and he winked at Frisk.

"Oh, right.", said Frisk.

He swiftly moved his hand and sent the flame flying towards Asriel, who promptly deflected it with a pink shield.

"You're really talented!", he praised frisk once more, "To be honest, that's all I can really teach you.", Asriel blushed. He was a bit embarassed. "You're pretty much on par with me now."

"What? I've been doing this for five minutes now, and I'm already as good as you?" Frisk was quite surprised at how quickly he managed to learn what Asriel trained for his entire life.

"Well, you're the other half of me, remember? It would only make sense for you to learn quickly." He smiled at Frisk. "Maybe we should do this everyday, help each other out as we learn new tricks."

"Yeah, sounds cool!", Frisk replied.

The two boys spent the rest of the day perfecting their magic knowledge, and even learning another trick or two, enjoying their time as they laughed all the way. When nightfall came along they were both equally exhausted and went to bed. They thought about the good time they had together and fell asleep almost at the same time.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 _I don't have much to say this time, except for thanking the users Luvtalia and Luna for taking their time to write a review. Thank you!_

 _See you all in the next chapter._


	5. The Confession

**Authors note:**

 _I just want to clear some things up: Part of the following chapter is similar to a recently released chapter of Krimsun's fiction "Till the Grave", however, I didn't intend to copy him. I had the idea in mind before even publishing the first chapter of this story, which means before Krimsun released his chapter. I actually got the inspiration for it from the very popular cartoon series "Avater: The last Airbender", when Aang acidentally hurt Katara with firebending. It's really awkward though cause this now makes me look like a plagiarising fool. I'm not, I swear. At least not intentionally. SO to remedy my feelings of guilt, I urge you all to check out their fanfiction. It's really well written and frequently updated. Don't waste you time on this amateur sh*t, read their story instead. Anyway, enjoy the chapter ^-^._

* * *

 **One month later**

"Wake up, sleepygoat!", Frisk shook Asriel until he opened his eyes, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?"

Asriel was NOT a morning person, but he managed to get up anyway.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, mom made snail pie for breakfast!"

And with that Asriels sluggishness vanished. He dashed to his dresser and put on his usual grren-yellow sweater with his black shorts and ran downstairs.

"Good morning my children! Are you excited for your first day of school?", Toriel asked.

"Yeah I am!", Frisk yelled enthusiastically.

Asriel, however, didn't seem too excited about going to school. He looked down at the ground. He was worried he would get bullied for being a monster. He knew that teens can be cruel, but his mother told him not to worry.

"Whats wrong, my child?"

"It's just that I'm worried I won't be accepted by the others. Being a monster and all."

"Hey Az.", Frisk took a hold of Asriels paw. The two had gotten quite close to each other in the past month, neither of them had confessed their feelings yet though. "You really shouldn't worry that much. I doubt that anyone will bother you, and if they do, I'll show them what happens when someone touches my bro!" Frisk playfully punched Asriels shoulder.

"Alright,", he smiled, "you promise?"

"Pinky swear!", Frisk said, as he held up his pinky.

The two boys sat down at the table and had their pie.

"So, Frisk,", Asriel started, "how is school? What do you do all day?"

Frisk thought Asriel was playing him.

"You kidding me? Have you never been to school?"

Asriel shook his head, his ears flopping left and right.

"Nope. We didn't have public schools back in the underground. Everyone was homeschooled."

"Oh. Well basically how it works is you get a timetable instructing you which lessons you need to attend and where and when you need to attend them. Then you sit in a room for an hour while the teacher… you know, teaches you stuff. That's basically it. Sometimes the teachers will prepare exams, you'll need to study for those if you want to get good marks."

"Sounds simple enough. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

They finished their pie, kissed their mother goodbye, grabbed their bags and headed out of the house. The school was only a ten minute walk away from their home, so they traveled by foot. When they arrived, they still had twenty minutes to spare until their first lesson started, so they walked to the registry to receive their timetables. A friendly lady greeted them in the office.

"Names and class, please.", she said to the two boys.

Frisk spoke up before Asriel could. "Dreemurr, Frisk and Asriel. 3a."

She rummaged around in a drawer and handed them two timetables. They headed out of the office.

"Looks like we got maths in first and second, literature in third, magics in fourth and fifth, lunch break in sixth and PE in seventh and eighth.", Frisk explained.

The teens headed for their classroom and started off with their day. Maths wasn't a problem for either of the two, Asriel was good at it because his father taught him well, and Frisk seemed to just be a natural. Literature, however, was hell for the two. Neither of them were even remotely interested in what the teacher said, so they just daydreamed throughout the entire lesson. Then there was magics class. Frisk felt really weird being the only human in a classroom with ten other monsters. Then, a voice echoed from outside the door.

"mornin', class."

A voice the two teens knew all too well. A chubby skeleton stepped through the doorframe.

"i'm mr. sans, and i'll be your magics teacher for the year. i specialize in blue magic."

Frisks and Asriels eyes widened and they looked at each other with a big smile of disbelief. Blue magic was something they were both very lackluster at, and having it taught to them by Sans was something they could have only dreamt of. The other kids in the class had no idea who this skeleton was, but the two boys did: He was the best blue magic tutor in the universe.

"seeing as it's everybodys first time using blue magic today, we'll start off easy."

He pulled out a box from under the table as his hand glowed a bright cyan. A wooden sphere, about two inches in diameter, magically floated to every student in the classroom and landed on their desk. They all looked very impressed.

"if you want to make that hing float, you'll need to imagine a zero g environment, like outer space for example. concentrate all your energy into the sphere in front of you and just make it float, you know? is' not that hard.", he instructed the students.

Everyone seemed to have trouble getting the sphere to leave the desk, except for a certain two students: Frisk and Asriel. They were both proudly hovering their spheres in front of their chests with a grin across their face.

"very good you two! hey, goat kid, what's your name?", Sans pointed at Asriel and smiled.

Asriel looked confused and dropped his sphere due to lack of concentration.

"Sans, it's me, Asriel."

"asriel, huh? gotcha. you will also adress me as 'professor sans'."

Frisk knew what was going on, and giggled. Asriel seemed to understand now as well. Sans apparently took his job very seriously.

"and you, human, what's your name?"

"My name is Frisk, Professor Sans."

"how come you two are so good at blue magic? have you practiced it before?"

Asriel saw the opportunity and took it.

"I dunno, guess I just had it in my **bones** "

The entire classroom was filled with laughter. The students joked around for a few moments before Sans returned order to the classroom.

"alright, since all of you are so fond of getting hit in the **funnybone** , why don't we try something a little harder this time?"

Sans lifted his left hand which was surrounded by a white aura and summoned a footlong bone on each students desk. The teens all wow'd in amazement.

"try to levitate this bone a few incehs above the desk and spin it around its own axis."

Again, Frisk and Asriel completed the task quickly, while the other students desperately tried to get the bone to spin.

"don't give up if you don't get it the first time. blue magic is one of the hardest magics to learn and master. you can take the wooden spheres home with you, they're a good object to practice your skills on."

* * *

Everything went well that day, but then something happened. The bell rang one last time, and the students began their journey home. Frisk agreed to meet up with Asriel in front of the building so they could walk home together, but he didn't turn up. _Did he forget to meet me here?_ Ten minutes passed and Frisk decided to go look for Asriel. He found him where he suspected him to be, in the locker room. But something wasn't right. He sat alone on a bench, and he was sobbing. His ears and hands were covering his face.

"Asriel? Are you okay?", Frisk asked, concerned.

He removed his hands from his face and looked up at Frisk. He was bleeding heavily from his snoot and had a black eye. There was a large open cut on his cheek, blood mixed with tears pouring from it.

"Holy shit Az, what happened!", Frisk screamed in shock.

"I hate it here. I'm not going back.", he sobbed.

"Az, who did this to you? Tell me their names!", Frisk demanded.

"You said you were going to protect me. You pinky swore."

Asriel felt betrayed. Betrayed by the one he cared for the most. Frisk was ashamed he couldn't keep his promise.

"Asriel, look, I didn't know-"

Asriel jumped up from the bench, knocked Frisk out of his way and ran upstairs and out of the building.

Frisk needed a moment to recover. He felt guilty about breaking his promise, Frisk knew he messed up and wanted to apologize. He walked back home, alone. Toriel and Asgore were out for work, so he was alone with Asriel. He opened the door and found Asriel sitting on the living room couch, desperately healing his wounds. The cut on his cheek was healed, but it left a scar. He was still crying tears of betrayal. Frisk slowly approached him.

"Asriel, please listen to m-"

" **Leave me alone!** ", he snapped at Frisk.

"Look, I just wanted to apol-"

" **Apologize? Do you think an apology can fix this? I knew this would happen. I told you in the morning. You swore you would look out for me**.", he yelled.

"Asriel I think you're overr-", Frisk was cut of once again.

" **Overreacting? OVERREACTING!? Look at me!** ", he pointed at the scar on his cheek, " **There were three of them! They came at me with a knife! 'Fucking monster scum', they said! If I hadn't used my magic to defend myself, they would have killed me for fuck's sake!** ", Asriel was bawling.

"Asriel, I didn't know that it was this serious! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'll make it up to you, I promis-"

Then, in a raging frenzy Asriel created a fireball as big as a watermelon and threw it straight at Frisk, with full force. His heart filled with blind rage and disgust.

" **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR PROMISES!** ", he shouted at Frisk.

Frisk tried to create a shield, but he wasn't anticipating the attack from his best friend. The friend he loved more than anything in the world. He screamed in agony as the fireball made contact with his arm. His feelings of deep regret and guilt vanished in an instant, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of betrayal. He grabbed his right arm, there were blisters all over it. The pain was unbearable. He looked at Asriel with those eyes. Eyes that just said: "Why?". He was just standing there, looking at Asriel in disbelief. Tears welling up in his eyes. Asriel's facial expression slowly changed from rage to regret.

"Oh shit…", he whispered to nobody in particular.

Frisk ran upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Asriel could hear his cries of pain from one floor below, through a closed door. Asriel sat there, thinking about what he had just done.

 _ **I just hurt him. Frisk. I hurt him because he was trying to apologize to me for a mistake he didn't make. What have I done?**_

Asriel didn't know what to do. He knew an apology couldn't make this right. Nothing could. He hurt his friend, his brother. The one he loved. He still heard Frisks cries coming from the bathroom, trying to numb the pain by running cold water over his arm.

 _ **I burnt him. I burnt his arm because I was too stubborn to accept an unneccessary apology.**_

Meanwhile Frisk was one floor above Asriel, thinking about what just happened.

 _Attacked in my own home by my own brother for trying to apologize. I loved him… How could he do this to me?_

Frisk managed to stop crying somehow. He was so hurt, he was scared Chara would take over his dreams again. Heartbreak, gief, betrayal, despair. He felt not a single happy emotion at that moment.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Frisk turned off the water. The pain returned to his arm, making him flinch.

"Frisk, please forgive me! Please! I'm an idiot, I know I am, I regret everything, please just forgive me!", Asriels voice was desperate and filled with regret.

Frisk could tell that Asriel was really sorry. Not just a "I'm sorry for what I've done"-way, but in a "I couldn't live with myself if you don't accept this apology"-way. Still, he wanted to see how serious he was about this.

"Frisk I beg you.", Frisk heard him cry from the other side of the door, "I can't tell you how shit I feel right now. I care so much for you. I couldn't live without you!"

No response from Frisk. There was a short pause from both ends, before Asriel spoke up again.

"Please…", he whined and fell to his knees. The word was so distorted from his crying Frisk could barely make out what he said.

"I love you…"

He whimpered those words so quietly, intending them to be heard by only himself.

But Frisk heard them.

Then there was a silence that lasted several seconds until Frisk opened the door. Asriel was cowering on the floor, quietly crying into his hands. Firks looked down on Asriel, and Asriel looked up at him.

"Asriel,", Frisk said, "do you know how many times I reset the timeline trying to save you?"

Asriel stood up and looked into Frisks eyes. He shook his head slowly.

"M- maybe a hundred?", he guessed. But he doubted himself immediately afterwards. Frisk wouldn't reset the timeline one hundred times just to save some random goat kid he'd known for a few minutes, would he?

Frisk smiled faintly. "One thousand eight hundred and twenty-six times. I counted every single one of them. It took me three years."

Asriel tried his best to reply.

"O- one th- thou- thousand-", but he was cut off by Frisk.

"Yes Asriel, one thousand eight hundred and twenty-six."

"Wh- why?", Asriel couldn't believe it. He knew Frisk did a lot for him, but he didn't know that it was THIS much.

Frisk took a step closer to Asriel, now a few inches away from his face, and took a hold of Asriels right paw.

"Because you did all the right things in life, and got punished for it. Because everybody deserves a second chance. Because you of all people deserved to live the most."

He paused for a moment and blushed.

"Because I love you, Asriel. I don't care if we're _technically_ siblings. I don't care if we're both guys. I love you. I always have, I always will."

"F- frisk… I l- love y-", he tried to speak, but was silenced when Frisk placed his hands on Asriels furry cheeks.

"I know, I heard it."

And those were the last words that were spoken before Frisk pulled Asriel towards him and closed his eyes as his lips made contact with Asriels. Asriel thought he was dreaming for a moment, but he also closed his eyes and moved his hands to gently embrace Frisk. It was their first kiss, and both of them wanted it to be with each other. Asriel broke it after a few seconds and looked right into Frisks eyes. _**They are as beautiful as ever.**_

"What will mom and dad think?", Asriel worried.

"I don't care."

This time, Asriel was the one who initiated the kiss. Both their faces were a bright crimson color. Asriel hesitantly opened his maw and pressed the tip of his tounge against Frisks lips, pleading for entrance. Frisk wasn't expecting Asriels move, but he opened his mouth and allowed Asriels tongue to enter it as he slid his own tongue into Asriels. They both moaned quietly as they explored every square inch of each others mouth. They both wanted this moment to last forever, but Frisk broke the kiss after what seemed like a minute, a sting of saliva connecting the tongues of the newfound lovers. They were both panting heavily.

"Who would have thought that all it took for us to confess our love was one stupid argument that almost ended our friendship?", Frisk asked.

"Not me, that's for sure.", Asriel frowned a bit, "I'm really, really sorry for that by the way, I don't know what got into me."

"It's alright Asriel, I forgive you. The pain is almost gone, anyway.", Frisk said, as he gave Asriel a quick peck on the lips, "I love you so much, Az. Don't ever leave me."

Asriel returned the quick kiss.

"I won't. I promise."

"Too soon, Azzy.", Frisk giggled.

'Azzy'. That nickname ringed in Asriels floppy ears and filled him with happiness.

"Mom and dad are probably gonna come home soon, what do you want to do?", Asriel asked.

Frisk thought for a second.

"I think we should hold off on telling them for now. I'm not sure how they would react to us being…", he paused briefly, "You know… a couple."

Frisk looked into Asriels eyes and gently caressed his ear. It felt so warm and soft. They both blushed slightly.

"That's fine by me.", said Asriel, "I think I'm gonna take a nap. All this crying and arguing has gotten me tired."

"Sure,", Frisk replied, "Wanna cuddle together?"

And with that they made their way into their room and into Asriels bed. Frisk lay on his side, facing away from Asriel while Asriel wrapped an arm around Frisk and clutched him tightly. It was like that one time when Frisk had a nightmare, only this time Frisk was aware that Asriel was spooning him. Both of their faces were red like a tomato, but they didn't mind. They were happy they finally found each other, and within two deep, simultaneous breaths, the two lovers were sound asleep.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 _Sadly, that will conclude my first ever fiction. I feel like I learned something. This was great english practise, as well lol. I'll leave it with an open ending, so should I ever decide to come back to this story, I could, but I don't think I will. Thank you all so much for taking you time and reading this fiction, especially those who favorited/followed or wrote a review. You're the best, I love you all. Peace!_


End file.
